Scent Sky Summer
by nopembermu
Summary: Wangi rumput musim semi, dan Ace berisik yang jadi kalem menikmati terlentang memandang langit.


**SCENT SKY SUMMER**

 _Mochin 2018_

 _Haikyuu! Milik Haruichi Furudate, saya hanya numpang pinjam karakternya saja. tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini._

Mungkin ini yang namanya keheningan dan aroma musim panas.

Siang hari di jam ini adalah yang paling terik yang menyengat kulit sepanjang tahunnya. Ya, musim panas, musim jatuh cinta katanya.

Belum, ini masih musim semi, meski cuacanya sudah menghangat beberapa derajat. Ya, bisa dibilang musim semi yang hampir menyentuh musim panas. Seperti cuaca, kegiatan klub voli akademi Fukurodani pun bisa dibilang semakin intens. Hey, ayolah, ini tiga hari sebelum babak penyisihan inter-high musim panas.

Manajer tahun ketiga itu sedang mengisi botol minum anak-anak timnya ketika seseorang datang mendekat, Yukie Shirofuku―nama manajer berambut cokelat sebahu itu―menoleh dan menemukan Bokuto sedang menjatuhkan badannya kererumputan dan tidur terlentang.

Si manajer tidak peduli, menganggap sang ACe itu tidak ada, dan lanjut mengisi botol-botol minum yang tinggal separuh belum terisi.

Keheningan dengan aroma musim panas melanda mereka.

"Langitnya sangat tinggi dan biru, ya!" Seru Bokuto yang selalu nampak kegirangan.

Masih hening. Tidak ada tanggapan.

Bocah burung hantu itu mendelik, "Shiro-chan, kenapa kau tidak jawab?"

Shirofuku melirik sedikit dan memperhatikan Bokuto, "Memangnya kau bicara padaku?" Dengan suara mengantuknya yang khas dia menjawab.

"Aku bicara kepada siapa lagi kalau begitu??"

"Memang beginilah musim panas." Shirofuku merapihkan beberapa botol minum dan menaruhnya ke dekat pintu ruang olah raga, manajer lainnya akan mengambil dan mengambilkannya untuk yang lain. Dengan lekas ia kembali untuk mengisi dan Bokuto masih disana.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Ya."

"Latihanmu?"

"Sedang istirahat 15 menit."

Shirofuku mengangguk, dan mulai mengisi tiga botol tersisa.

"Hei, Shiro-chan..." Panggil Bokuto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru yang membentang dengan beberapa jumput awan.

"Apa?"

"Berbaringlah disini. Kau bisa melihat langit dan burung-burung lewat!"

"Tidak mau." Masih dengan suara malasnya.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ini perintah kaptenmu! Kaptenmu~~~"

Gadis itu menatap Bokuto dengan wajah belernya, iya sih, dia tau kok Bokuto itu kekanak-kanakan dan seenaknya. Iya. Dia paham betul. Tapi kenapa juga harus ia ikuti terus terusan sih?

"Ayo lihat langit disini." Bokuto tersenyum simpul tanpa dosa―seperti ia yang biasanya―dan menepuk-nepuk rumput disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan tempat untuk Shirofuku.

Tidak ada pilihan. Dengan malas, si manajer duduk disebelah Bokuto, persis.

"Kalau begitu kau mana bisa lihat langitnya?"

"Kau banyak protes seperti biasanya, Bokuto." Shirofuku mengikuti Bokuto dan terlentang diantara rumput ditanjakan bukit kecil itu. Iya, bukit yang selalu jadi tempat hukuman pelatihan kalau ada yang kalah. Bukit itu.

"Bagaimana langitnya, Shiro-chan?"

"Biasa saja."

Aroma rumput kering khas musim panas menyeruak kedalam hidung, Shirofuku tak sepenuhnya menyukai bau seperti ini, meskipun tak membencinya juga sih.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, kita sudah kelas tiga, musim panas terakhir di SMA!"

"Kau terdengar membesar-besarkannya." Shirofuku menoleh, melihat wajah samping Bokuto yang masih menatap lurus keatas, "Hei, ngomong-ngomong karena sudah kelas tiga, kau masih belum mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjam buat makan ramen dan catatanku ya!"

"Shiro-chan kadang bisa merepotkan juga ya."

Cih, yang merepotkan itu sebenarnya siapa ya?

"Kau yang merepotkan."

Bokuto tersenyum, tidak bukan senyum bodoh seperti selama ini yang sering dia tunjukan, ini lebih ke... Senyum damai?

"Hei, Shiro-chan..."

"Apalagi?"

"Kau jomblo kan sampai kelas tiga?"

Sebagai seorang cewek yang dikatai jomblo, Shirofuku dengan reflek menggebuk lengan Bokuto dengan sekuat tenaga, "Bakayaro! Tentu saja, aku kan sibuk mengurusi kalian!"

"Ittaii!" Bokuto meringis atas serangan dadakan itu, "Hei, kenapa marah?! Klub voli kita kan memang di dominasi jomblo!"

"Tidak baik bicara seperti itu kepada seorang gadis, kau tau."

"Kau gadis?" Ketua klub itu sok-sokan menahan tawa.

Dasar burung hantu sialan, kubacok kau nanti kalau mengambil makanan lagi.

"Tentu saja, baka!"

"Lalu, tipe-mu seperti apa Shiro-chan? Tipe-mu." Bokuto melihat kearah Shirofuku yang sepertinya sedang berpikir diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Hmmm, seperti siapa ya?" Shirofuku mengelus-elus dagunya, mengingat, memilih, dan membayangkan.

Bokuto kini masih menatap lurus ke Shirofuku, malah lebih intens.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum sedikit, mengundang keingintahuan Bokuto, "Mungkin seperti... Tetsurou Kuroo. Si kapten Nekoma. Kau dekat dengannya kan?"

"HAH? SI KUCING BRENGSEK ITU? TIPEMU?"

"Aku lumayan, suka pria dengan pembawaan dewasa seperti itu. Dia terlihat tenang dan senyum nakalnya itu menyenangkan."

Bokuto tambah mendecih, "Dewasa dari mananya coba si Bakakuroo itu." Ia menekan sedikit suaranya "Dan apa katamu? Senyum menyenangkan? Bikin geli saja."

Shirofuku reflek menoleh sekuat tenaga karena kesal, "apa kata―"

Ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, betapa kagetnya si manajer karena tepat setelah ia menoleh, yang didapatkan adalah sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal, intens. Pada satu garis lurus. Mata bertemu mata.

"―mu?"

Buru-buru Shirofuku membuang pandangannya, kemanapun. Kemanapun asal jangan pada tatapan burung hantu Bokuto itu. Jangan.

"Hei, manajer, kenapa kau memalingkan wajah?"

"Berisik."

Bokuto tersenyum, kena kau, "Kenapa?"

"Berisik, baka!"

Langit biru itu saksi, betapa Bokuto menikmati dalam senyumnya, perlahan laki-laki itu berdiri, setidaknya ia punya keyakinan; ia punya harapan.

Ya, harapan.

Mereka punya terlalu banyak kesamaan, dan tiga tahun menjadi teman sekelas dan rekan klub, kecintaannya pada makanan.

Dan voli.

"Ah, sudah 15 menit," Bokuto bangkit, memunguti 3 botol yang tadi diisi Shirofuku, "Kalau nanti kita juara nasional diinter-high. Aku ada permintaan."

"Permintaan apa?"

"...kau harus mengabulkannya."

Bokuto tambah nyengir, "Shiro-chan tidak akan jomblo lagi. Dan pacarmu bukan seseorang yang jauh!"

"Hah?"

Ketika itu, si kapten sudah berlari ke gedung olahraga. Sayup terdengar suara Bokuto yang terbawa angin, "Harus denganku!"

Suasana kembali tenang, yang terdengar cuma beberapa gesekan daun matahari yang semakin terik dan perlahan Shirofuku sedikit, lalu menepuk tangannya ke jidat.

"Nembak macam apa itu? Baka."

Ya, mungkin inilah yang disebut; keheningan dengan aroma musim panas melanda mereka.

 ** _Note_** :

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GIMANA? Mochin suka banget sama Shirofuku Yukie karena dia ini mirip aku /plak/ maksudnya kalo pas makan, wkwk terus Bokuto juga. Lucu. Terus pas baca di wikihaikyuu gitu katanya Bokuto sama Yukie ini lumayan deket karena si Bokuto Bokuto ini suka ngutang duit ke Yukie, buset dah kayak rentenir wkwkkw. Semoga kalian suka ya!_


End file.
